


Not the Distance But the Road Keeps Us Apart

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cybersex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintaining a long-distance relationship can be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Distance But the Road Keeps Us Apart

He really needed to step up his 'typing while walking'-game or else he would knock over more than just his bandmates. With his luck he would probably run into some small child and he really didn't need a headline like 'Oh Sehun hates children?' or whatever else those ridiculous tabloids manage to come up with. Right in that moment they probably could only write about his carelessness towards Suho who sighed and patted Sehun's shoulder. He understood.  
  
As soon as the doors of the van closed he turned to Sehun and asked: "When did you go to bed last night?"  
  
Immediately Sehun lifted his hand up from his phone to touch his own cheek. "Do I look that tired?" he mumbled. He kind of wanted to not talk about it. Suho would probably scold him either way but he didn't feel like he should discuss this with their leader, even though he trusted him a lot.  
  
Again Suho sighed and angled his head while lifting his eyebrows. His expression clearly was questioning and somewhat demanding.  
  
"Five?" Sehun admitted and sucked his lips in while looking down. A slight embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks. At least it felt like it.  
  
"Five?!" Suho yelled out all of a sudden shocking the rest of the members (Chanyeol almost knocked his head on the roof because he jumped so high in his seat). Immediately the leader apologized to everyone before turning to Sehun again. But now almost all eyes in the car were on them.  
  
"You slept for one hour only?" Suho asked worry lacing his voice. The younger sighed a bit but nodded before he looked back down at his phone which just vibrated in his hands again. Suho immediately looked down at Sehun's phone as well. "You are unbelievable," he muttered but when Sehun glanced at him he saw a very fond smile on the older's face and he knew that the other was okay with everything, though he still was worried that Sehun didn't get enough sleep.  
  
"Just try to get to bed in time next night. Or else you'll look like a zombie at some point," Suho insisted and leant back into the backrest of his seat.  
  
"Like a lovesick zombie," Baekhyun suddenly giggled which earned him a slap on the neck by Kyungsoo.  
  
"Stop it," he hissed and glanced at Sehun with worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'm okay, D.O," Sehun replied and smiled softly. But the other knew he wasn't completely okay.  
  
They all knew. And Sehun knew they knew. Especially because of all the worried expressions on their faces. "Guys, please," Sehun mumbled. He knew he would break soon if they didn't stop and he wasn't in the mood for his band members seeing him cry - again. He had cried enough over the previous couple of months.  
  
Thankfully they all immediately looked away again. By now they understood it when Sehun was almost at his breaking point. They had managed to make him cry by accident quite a few times already and learned from that.  
  
Now Sehun could concentrate on his phone again. He opened kakaotalk to check the messages he had gotten and smiled softly as he saw all the emoticons and stickers on the screen.  
  
 _Reply!!_  followed by a crying emoticon was the last message he had gotten. He immediately scrolled up to look at the other messages. The most important one was definitely the  _Wanna video chat again tonight?_  one.  
  
 _Definitely! I'm free tomorrow so we can chat even longer_ , he replied to which he immediately got a sticker of a crying dog followed by some comic figure happily dancing as an answer.  
  
 _I can't wait! It's only been a few hours but I already miss seeing your face._  
  
Fondly and slightly sheepish Sehun smiled at his phone.  
 _Same! I can't wait for the day I can see you in person again_ , Sehun wrote and added a sad looking comic figure sticker but also various hearts.  
  
 _You'll visit me soon, right?_  he was asked.  
 _I will! Definitely! I want to and I will. Nothing will stop me from that._  
  


* * *

  
It was already midnight when they finally came back to their dorm. Sehun immediately ran into his and Suho's shared room and grabbed his laptop.  
  
"I guess you want the room for yourself?" Suho asked while standing in the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
"Please?" Sehun pouted. He knew that always worked with their leader.  
  
And it worked because the older sighed, smiled, and only said: "Let me just get my stuff. I'll sleep on the couch or Minseok's room."  
  
"Thank you," Sehun replied and Suho smiled at him.  
  
"It's not a problem. You know that. When he left we talked about that and even though I still think you guys shouldn't be doing what you're doing sometimes when video chatting" - he blushed - "I can't deny that you guys need that so.. who am I to deny you guys your love?" He turned around from where he was looking at his things to look fondly at the younger again. Sehun was glad he didn't know about the sexting or else he would probably get into some trouble with Suho.  
  
Only seconds later Suho had left the room and Sehun could finally call Tao via video chat. The older had already been online for a while apparently.  
  
"Sorry," was the first thing Sehun said when he saw his boyfriend's face.  
  
"For what?" Tao asked in return. He looked confused.  
  
"That it took so long. We only just got back to the dorm," Sehun answered.  
  
"Hunhun, I know that that can happen," he laughed softly, "Don't worry. It doesn't matter how long it takes. It only matters that in the end I can see you."  
  
Sehun felt a soft blush creep on his cheeks and he tried to distract himself by looking somewhere else but the way Tao looked even through the camera made him weak and he stared at the older's arms and chest. He was only wearing a black tank top. And since his hair looked slightly damp Sehun assumed he was probably not wearing pants as well. "You showered before I came online, didn't you?" the younger asked with a grin on his face which didn't came close to the grin which spread out over Tao's face as an reply.  
  
"Maybe?" he only said as he shifted his body a bit so he would lie on his side on his bed.  
  
"Did you do that on purpose?" Sehun asked and looked at his boyfriend with amusement written all over his face.  
  
"So you have something nice to ogle at? Absolutely," Tao replied which made Sehun laugh.  
  
"Maybe I should make screenshots so I have something to jerk off to when we can't talk," the younger suggested and stretched a bit probably exposing a strip of skin as his t-shirt rode up. The way Tao's eyes widened indicated that it must have been the case.  
  
It was somewhat silent but Sehun could still hear how Tao swore in Chinese. He had heard those before on various occasions. Mostly when he had sucked Tao's dick and the older had been about to come. Thinking about it was enough for Sehun to feel heat bubbling up in his stomach and he licked his lips.  
  
"Get your t-shirt off," Tao groaned all of a sudden and Sehun immediately complied. He threw the t-shirt to the side and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Get your top of, too," Sehun breathed as he changed his position so Tao would have a better view.  
  
Tao also immediately complied to Sehun's wish and god rid of his top. Then he also positioned himself differently. They had done this a few times before. It was not a great substitute for actual physical contact but it worked at least in some way.  
  
"You're so hot!" Tao moaned from the other side and Sehun could see how he was already palming his member through his briefs.  
  
"I can be even hotter," Sehun mentioned teasingly and sat up again on his knees but only to slowly rub his own member through the fabric of his - very tight - jeans. He made sure that Tao could see that properly over the camera.  
  
Again the older swore under his breath. "Wish you were here," he moaned as he put his hand inside his underwear.  
  
"I wish so, too," Sehun replied before a soft moan escaped him. As fast as he could he opened his jeans and pulled them off his legs which probably looked not so sexy but Sehun couldn't care less when his brain already managed to imagine how it would be to feel Tao's fingers on him again. It had already been a few months since the last time but he still knew how it felt.  
  
Sehun didn't stop with his jeans. He also immediately took of his underwear so he was fully naked and Tao could see his half-hard member through the camera. "I really want to suck you off right now," Tao moaned which sent pleasure right through Sehun's body again.  
  
"How would you do it?" Sehun asked as he laid back so Tao could see him completely. He spread his legs for a better view and laid his hand around his dick again.  
  
The younger could see how Tao licked his lips. His eyes were probably on Sehun's penis because he needed a while before he said: "I'd slowly trace the veins on your dick with my tongue."  
  
Immediately Sehun's fingers softly stroked over the veins on his member, making him shudder in excitement. "Then I'd let my tongue glide over the tip while I play with your balls," Tao continued and Sehun's fingers followed what he described. "Does it feel good?" the older asked but only got a moan as an answer.  
  
“Then I'd engulf your cock with my mouth. First just the tip,” Tao continued. Sehun could hear how his breathing quickened and it turned him on even more while he laid his hand around the tip of his penis and slowly pumped it. When Tao continued by saying that he would then bob his head up and down and try to deep-throat the younger and Sehun followed that instruction with his hand he could feel himself hardening really fast just by imagining how it would feel if it was Tao sucking him off right in that moment.  
  
"Get some lotion," Tao demanded and Sehun let go of his member to lean over to the side to pull the bottle of lotion out of his nightstand's drawer. He would need a new bottle soon. The amount of times he had fingered himself had been a bit too high.  
  
Apparently Tao realized that too because he had a big smirk on his face when Sehun laid back on his bed again. "Looks like you had some practice," he laughed. Only then Sehun realized that in the meantime the older had pulled off his briefs as well and the tip of his penis already glistened with precum.  
  
Sehun smirked a bit himself. "When was the last time you actually managed to jerk off? You are already really hard," he said with a small nod in the direction of Tao's dick on his screen. The older blushed a bit.  
  
"It has been a while," he mumbled, “Though you aren't better, I guess.”  
  
The younger giggled but blushed and just said: "Then let's hope you won't come immediately when I do this." And with that he put some lotion on his fingers and started to circle around his hole with the tip of his middle finger.  
  
He could hear how Tao's breath hitched immediately upon seeing that but he didn't know what the other looked like since he had closed his eyes the moment his fingers had met his hole. Slowly, almost teasingly he circled it before he inserted one finger into himself which he pushed in and out at a slow pace. That was how Tao always teased him when they were together and it drove Sehun crazy every time. Especially when Tao added a second finger - as Sehun did in that moment - and continued to push inside as slowly as before until he hit the younger's prostate.  
  
When Sehun hit his own he moaned probably a bit too loud but it just felt so good. Usually Tao now pushed his fingers harder against Sehun's prostate and so the younger tried to do that as well which he managed and he arched his back. With his other hand he slowly stroked his dick, smearing the precum all over it. He knew if he didn't continue fast he would come really soon without having fucked himself hard with his fingers. Sometimes he wished he had a vibrator or a dildo but that was too risky.  
  
He inserted a third finger into himself and pushed harder inside while jerking himself off in the same rhythm. Sehun imagined it to be Tao's cock stretching him and fucking him and only a few thrusts with his fingers later he came all over his stomach with a loud moan.  
  
When he finally came down from his high again and looked at the screen he saw Tao breathing hard and looking at his own screen with half lidded eyes. He probably came shortly before Sehun or with him. Sehun knew that look in his eyes.  
  
The younger slowly pulled his fingers out of himself and grabbed the tissues lying on his nightstand to clean himself. When he looked back at his screen he saw how Tao had lifted his hand up to lick his own cum off.  
  
"Do you want me to get hard again?" Sehun groaned in frustration and Tao chuckled.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You know if that happens we won't be able to talk throughout the rest of the night because I'll be so spent that I'll fall asleep immediately," Sehun stated to which Tao nodded.  
  
"True," he said and lifted himself up probably to grab his own tissues.  
  
Apparently Tao had also grabbed his underwear from the floor because when he laid back in front of his laptop Sehun could see it on him. He decided to get his own underwear as well and laid down again as well after putting them on. He was a bit tired but happy. As happy as he could be with his boyfriend not being with him.  
  
"Seriously, you are so hot when you finger yourself," Tao suddenly mentioned making Sehun blush slightly. "I hope the next time we'll meet again you'll show me in person."


End file.
